


my felagi fighter

by zethsteria



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound in Love (Apex Legends), Established Relationship, Headcanon, Mirage | Elliott Witt in Love, Other, Simple as that, artur is a sweetheart i should have given more screentime, bloof is in love w mirage, mirage is in love w bloof, two lovers jus chillin and loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethsteria/pseuds/zethsteria
Summary: battles are hard and downtime for the legends is short miragehound content ensues
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 22





	my felagi fighter

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading this if u stumbled across it n ty to one of my bbs for boosting me through writing this all the love <33

Being back on the ship always made the stress of the fights of that day, that week, seem to come crashing down on the body. Elliot knew the best treatment was a nice hot shower so after checking in with Ajay and Horizon he was off down the haul of the ship towards his room. 

Thinking back to his matches that day and how tiring they had been, he distinctly remembered not seeing his joyfriend the entire day. The sudden realization put a pit in his stomach and he automatically wanted to hurry off to his shower and then run into their arms. 

Elliot may put on the pseudo of a playboy, but no one knew what behind the games for him was like… no one besides Bloodhound or maybe Renee for that matter. She always seemed to be in the loop on what not to ask but that was a tale of another time…

Clearing his head, Elliot jus thought about his lover and the hopeful, future snuggle time that was to come after he had cleaned up because at the moment he felt like a sack of potatoes that fell off a cart. 

“Damn, my back hurts…” Twisting himself in a way to maybe loosen the ache he reached his door and typed the code, his mother's birthday, into the keypad before entering. 

“Elliot?” The trickster didn’t know what surprised him more, the fact his back literally seemed to shatter from popping the second he heard the voice calling from his bathroom or him seeing the person in question slowly walk out of his bathroom in nothing but a towel.

“T-totally the second one-” Bloodhound who busily dried their hair looked at him questiongly no doubt to his rambling to himself. Then they took a few steps towards him, offered a kiss to the lips and cheek which was well received by Elliot as the man closed the door, then quietly sat on the bed that was surrounded by pictures of none other than mirage himself.

A slight cough sounded throughout their chest, being without their respirator for a time would do that but seeing them make no move for the device Elliot didn’t push

“Sorry for not notifying you beforehand, elskan,” The hunter’s hands fell to their lap along with the towel as they looked at their lover. Elliot who had now made his way to the other was all smiles seeing them in his room. “Nothin’ to be sorry bout babe, was thinking bout you all match.”

Elliot watched as Bloodhound’s eyes went a lively shade of ashy gray, and those eyes which had seen so much more than anyone had ever or should ever, looked at him with such calm and overflowing admiration that the man felt like he was suffocating under the weight of their gaze.

Elliot took a deep breath as his arms wound around their shoulders and his head laid against their damp, bareback, their wet tresses tickling his face. “You gotta stop that B.” Blood settled against their lovers' chest as the man drew them closer burying his head into their neck. 

“Elliot my love, i don't under-” 

“I love you so much B...:”  
Bloof sat in silence as they let the other’s words sink in, Elliot knew of their affections for him but each time they said it to one another it seemed to mean more, like it was going deeper and that their red thread was growing tighter.

“Elliot, you are himinn minn, my sky, my breath…” The hunter turned slightly so they could see the man’s face. It was wet, be it with him clinging to the hunter or from the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. “ Sometimes I wonder what I done to deserve you B, like, look at you-” 

Elliot’s eyes trailed all over the hunter, from their eyes to their chapped lips to the scars that ran down their face to the other miscellaneous ones no doubt from grueling battles. They had tattoos of many meanings littered across their chest, thighs, and forearms all of various sizes and of weight to their past.

The hunter was never good with words, in all their years they never thought that they could find someone whom they wanted to spend their life with, let alone find them in a bloodsport nonetheless, but here they were.

“You are a fighter Elliot Witt.”

Pulling themselves up Bloof turned and kissed the tricksters lips before slowly pulling away. Elliot wiped away at his face watching as the other began pulling on an old tee of his and grabbing a comb to run through their hair.

After running through their hair a few times they came back to the bed and sat in Mirage’s lap almost as habitually as possible. Elliot had learned that they always like to put their hair up and Bloof had learned Elliot knew very well how to deal with styling it.

When asked about it the first time Elliot was almost giddy to respond, “ I do my mother’s hair for her.” He started. “Her hair has gotten so long after all these years she didn’t really know how to keep up with it… and since there is just me-” The man’s smile twisted a bit at his words before he cleared his throat and continued, “- I decided hey what can it hurt to ya know fix my number ones hair, she’s always so happy about it afterwards as well, says I could become a stylist!”

It was one of the many bits of information the hunter had gathered through small actions their lover did on impulse. Blood could sense Elliot was still quite troubled and spoke up after clearing their throat. “Elskan, you are one of the strongest fighters I know, I am blessed to be a part of the hunt beside you… Your heart is big and not misguided. I believe the all father has blessed me with you in these trying times.” 

Elliot’s hand carefully moved through their wet locks, pulling the strands into groups to slowly build the braid that was forming.  
Reaching towards the table for their respirator as a small cough racked their chest, Blood took a deep breath before once again speaking. “I always believed, as the all father would will it, that me and Artur would be the only ones standing for our cause…” they turned to look at their mask placed on the bedside, “For our people.” Elliot’s breath caught in his throat, any talk of his lover’s past was intriguing for the trickster, they were always clouded in a sense of mystery that only he seemed to get a safe passage through; when behind closed doors, when the game stopped, when their lives started.

And that too him was an honour.

“But I did not see the plan the all father had so graciously brought for me and my people, as all paths are laid out across the sands of time and scrawls of old the all father sought it fit to give me my partner, my own guide, my…” The hand braiding the hunter’s hair was taken into their own and brought softly to their lips as their free hand brought down the gear covering their mouth. “Elskan…” the action was soft, a brush of lips against Elliot’s knuckles, but it carried meaning between the two.

In the small space of Elliot’s bedroom aboard the ship that sent them day in and day out on blood baths and endless sport for the media this was the bit of surrealism for them to hold onto. 

The two sat in silence, not even Artur who had mysteriously appeared atop one of Mirage’s cut outs made a caw. The smell of soap was still in the air and much to Elliots dismay the task of showering hit him dead on again.

“B, babe, I gotta get up.” The hunter made a noise of protest as their hand was kissed and placed back against the sheet and their boyfriend began his impending walk towards the showers. “ Elliot, five more minutes,” the hunter tried to grab the trickster's hand again.

“As much as i would love to forgo the shower and snuggle up with my adorable hunter, nature calls and I'm pretty sure I smell of flyer guts after octane jump padded us into his cargo kill…”

The hunter gazed at the man one more time before slumping against the sheets as Artur swooped down from his loft and nuzzled up to them. “Hurry Elskan, the break is short on this ship and my moments with you are not as plentiful as I wish…” Elliot shot his signature finger guns and a wink as he all but threw himself into the shower. 

“Out in two shakes of a ravens tail!” 

Then he hurriedly shut the door as a caw from Artur followed suit of the comment.

“He’s an amazing fighter Artur, my felagi fighter…”


End file.
